Our Story: Fred & Daphne
by Dangerpronek
Summary: First of all, it's my very first fanfic!  This is all about Fred & Daphne & they're journey together!  They also are on a journey to find Freds REAL parents!  Please read & review! Thanks so much!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Just wanted to let you know that this is my very first fanfic ever. I really really want to know what you think! :) I tried hard to make it good & exciting. In a way. lol Anyways R&R PLEASE! :) **

**What to story is about: Well I've always loved Fraphne so I'm making their life time story together. Will they save they get married, have kids, maybe even grandkids? Read & you'll find out! **

**CHAPTER ONE: We Will Get Our Happily Ever After**

FRED'S POV:

I was walking down the street, to Daphne's house. Velma & Shaggy are busy doing stuff together with Scooby doo. So they kinda left me & Daphne alone today. I finally arrived at the front of her large house. I saw the door slowly open. "Hi, Freddie!" she said cheerfully. She looked beautiful with her amazing blue eyes & red hair fixed perfect, as always. "Hey Daph." I finally found myself after losing my head again, thinking of how pretty she was. "So where do you wanna go hang out at?" "Um, maybe the beach?" I knew she loved the beach & the mall so I picked beach over the mall. "Yay, That'll be fun, you know? Just us..alone..on the beach..at sunset...alone.." I knew what she was doing. The "hint hint" game. I'm not that dumb. "Yeah it'll be nice" I said I took her back to the Mystery Machine then we drove to the beach. We were sitting on the beach together until sunset. She was sitting next to me on my right, leaning on my arm. Her big beautiful blue eyes staring right into mine. It was just so perfect, we're so perfect together. We'd been dating for a few months now. I love her with all my heart. She's been there for me every single time I've ever needed her. When my so called "dad" never cared, when Velma & Shaggy were doubted me & my traps, she has always been there. I wanna be there for her, forever. "Daphne?" "Yes, Freddie?" "I love you." "Aww, Freddie, I love you too!" she said back sweetly with a big beautiful smile on her face. We finally stood up & started walking down the beach. Her hand in mine, it was simply perfect. "Daphne, I have something I need to tell you." she looked up at me & stopped walking. "Of course Freddie, what is it?" "When I look around the only one I see at my side is you" "And that's just where I belong, riding shot-gun with my guy" "Yeah you do, & I don't want anyone to ever take your place" I got down on one knee, & held her right hand in mine. "Daphne Ann Blake, will you marry me?" As I was slipping the ring on her finger. "Oh yes Freddie, of course!" she said while she started crying happy tears. We shared a kiss on the beach alone, together. It was perfect. We spent the rest of the night talking about our future & our plans. I do like planning for traps but, the best plan I've ever made is, for sure, my life long plans with my wife to be, Daphne. "When are we going to tell the rest of the gang we're engaged, Freddie?" "Oh I don't know, whenever they ask, I guess." After all they never told us the were seeing each other until a long while. "Freddie, I have to tell Velma! She's my friend." "And I guess I would like to tell Shag." "Yeah, but, we don't have to tell them tonight. It can wait until at least the morning." "Yeah."

The night was great, it was around 9 o'clock p.m. when we finally started walking to the van. We got in & started driving. "When we're married, are we going to buy a new car or keep the Mystery Machinc?" I looked at her & smiled " Of course we'll keep the van but, I think we could each get a car of our own." I winked at her while she was grinning. I loved how we were randomly planning for the future. We were both so happy. "I think I'll get a mini van." She said looking down at her ring on her right finger. "What? Why would you want a mini van Daph?" "Oh well that's what all the cool mom's drive, isn't it?" I was very puzzled. "Mom's?" She looked over & giggled. "You do want children, don't you?" I started thinking about how great it would be to have a bunch of little mini Fred & Daphnes running around our house. "Of course I want to have children!" "Good, cause so do I." She said smiling. We arrived at her house. She kissed me on the cheek then jumped out of the van. " Good night Freddie, I love you." She said softly. "Night, Daph, I love you too." She smiled then turned around & walked back up to the Blake mansion where she lived with her parent's.

When I got come I dressed into plain white t-shirt & navy sweat pants. I climbed right into my bed & started thinking. I didn't have any parents to tell about my engagment. My "father" mayor Jones is now in jail for kidnapping me when I was only a baby & I haven't thought about finding my real parents yet. I couldn't leave Daphne. She meant the world to me & with out her, I'd get no where at all. She's all that keeps me going. I hope Daph's parents understand us though. Mr. Blake & Mrs. Blake never did really care all that much for me. I guess Daphne & I could run off & get married in Vegas or something if they disagree. That's not what Daphne would want, I know. She wamts a big beautiful wedding. With her parents sitting, while watching our "happily ever after" just begin. I hope they agree to let us get married. Suddenly my cell started ringing. I reached over to grab it. "Hello" I said. " Freddie!" It was Daphne, she sounded upset. "What's wrong, Daph?" I asked, I was scared to death something had happen to her. She was pretty much in tears. "Oh Freddie! It's awful! My parent's noticed my ring that was on my finger. I told them we were engaged & then they said..." She started crying harder before she could finish. I felt awful I wasn't there to put my arms around her & wipe away her tears. "& they said what, Daphne?" "They said I could never see you again, oh Freddie! Save me!" She cried. "Save you from what Daph? Are your parents going to do something to you?" I couldn't firgure it out. " No, Freddie, they said they're taking me away from you, away from Crystal Cove. Somewhere, where you'd never be able to see or find me ever again!" She could barely speak she was crying so hard. My heart sank. First my parents, now Daphne! I can't imagine trying to find my love & my parents all alone. "Daph, calm down. It's going to be okay, I promise." There I go again, making a promise I'm not even sure I'll be able to keep. What am I to do when my wife-to-be is crying her heart out & is being taken away from me? I tried as hard as I could to remain calm & sound positive. "Really Fred? It's going to be okay?" She said in between sniffing. "Yes, we'll get through this, together." I said the same words she had told me when I was told about my real parents. The words that made me stay in Crystal Cove with her. "I love you Freddie Jones, with all my heart!" "And I love you Daphne Ann Blake with all my heart!" " I have to go now Freddie, I don't know where they're going to take me tomorrow but, I will tell you as soon as I can!" She said quickly. "Okay Daph, I'll find you! I promise! We will get our happily ever after."

**Okay so this is my very fist fanfic ever! & I know, I'm not very good. Please R&R! The next chapter will be even more exciting! Or should I stop writing this? Tell me! :D I'm kinda a fraphne fan, incase you haven't noticed! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS for the reviews guys! It means a lot to me! I'm still trying to figure things out, like how to add another chapter into a story. but, I'm slowly figuring it out! ;) I took the advice you all gave me & made it more spread out. Tell me what you think! :) **

** Chapter Two: Finally**

Fred's POV:

That night I got no sleep at all. I was thinking to much about what I should do. As soon as my alarm rang I jumped out of my bed & got dressed as fast as possible. I was going to try to catch Daphne before her parents could take her away from me. I hadn't even called Shaggy & Velma to tell them. I didn't have time now. I ran & got the keys to the mystery machine then drove straight to the Blake mansion, hoping I wasn't too late. I parked right outside the gate & looked around to see if there was any sign of them being home. Suddenly the large front door to the Blake mansion slowly opened. I ducked so no one would see me. It was the maid. She opened the Blake gate & a quicky ran inside. I ran to Daphne's window to her bedroom. The window was opened "Yes!" I thought to myself. I could climb in the window to get inside the house & see if she's still there. I've climbed into her window many times before. Kinda like Romeo & Juliet. In our own special way. I finally got to the window then fell inside the house. I hope I didn't make a very loud crash. If they were home, they'd surely know I was here now. "Daphne? Daph! You in here?" She wasn't in her room. I was getting ready to leave when all of a sudden I heard someone coming. I hid under Daphne's bed. The door open & it was Daphne! She was with her mother & father, Mr. & Mrs. Blake.

"Barty, I can't believe you forgot to book our flight!" Nan Blake said in an upset tone.

"Well, darling, I'm sorry but, it looks like we'll be staying here for at least a few more days.' Barty Blake said trying to calm Nan down.

"Daphne, this doesn't mean you can run off & see that Jones boy again." Nan said.

"Mom! That Jones boy in my husband-to-be & I will see him again!" Daphne said

"Ugh! Why couldn't you be like the rest of your sisters & marry nice rich boys?" Barty said. I felt awful! What if they found me hiding under Daph's bed? What was I to do then!

"Mom! Dad! Please! Stop it! Just stop! I love Fred Jones with all my heart & thats never going to change! No matter what you do!" Daphne said in tears. "Can't you see? Fred saved my life more than once! He's always talked to me when you wouldn't! I need him & he needs me! We're going to get married & then find his parents...together." Daphne said as the tears were still falling. Her parents then came up to her.

"Darling, we just wanted what is best for you.." Barty said.

"Freddie is my best! He's my better half!"

Nan looked down at her youngest daught crying while holding a picture of us in her hands. "Honey, we don't think you'll get very far in your life with Fred. He doesn't have a family, a job, or even a nice place to live. You two would never be able to make it alone out their in the world." Nan said while putting her hand on her daughters back.

"We'll pay for the wedding." Barty said. I was shocked!

"What?" Daphne said looking up with her big beautiful blue eyes in tears.

"I said, we'll pay for your wedding."

"Barty what are you doing?" Nan asked madly.

"Nan, you remember how much we wanted to get married? Daphne & Fred are just like us. Only instead of us both having rich families that disliked each others bussnies. Their poor & have no place to go." Barty said.

"Really daddy! You'd let me marry Freddie!"

"Of course darling, I don't wanna lose you." He said to his daughter.

"Well, I guess you do have a point there, Barty." Nan said to her husband,Barty.

"Oh daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!" Daphne said cheerfully. "I've got to tell Fred!"

Uh oh...I left my cell phone in the van outside they're house. On top of that I needed to sneeze badly. I tried to hold it in but, I didn't know how much longer I could wait. Finally, Nan & Barty, left the room. & it's a good thing. "Ah-ah -ah AHCHOO!" I sneezed. Daphne gasped. then looked down.

"Who a..are you?" She sounded a little scared. I was busted. I came out from under the bed. "Freddie!" She shouted.

"What on earth are you doing under my bed!"

"Uh well, you see, I thought you guys were leaving so I came over to find you before it was too late. Then I heard you guys coming to a hid under the bed."

"So I guess you heard, hu?" She was talking about her parents finally accepting me into their family!

"Yes! I kinda did. I'm so happy!" I said picking her up spinning her around in my arms. She just giggled.

"Well I hope your not taking a cold, Freddie. We've got some wedding planning to do!" She said grinning.

"Yeah, me either. I can't wait to start planning!"

**So the end of chapter two! What did you think? R&R PLEASE! The next chapter is the wedding stuff & they tell Velma & Shaggy! -gasp- what will happen! Read the next chapter to find out! :D I really really wanna know what you all think so please tell me! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys rock so much I went ahead & added the third chapter! Tell me what you think, & Oh yeah Fred is age 22 & Daphne is 21. Sound good? I might add chapter four today too, but, I need to know what you all think first so pleaseee R&R :) Thanks!**

**Chapter Three: Family Comes First**

**Fred's POV**

After Daphne & I planned a little bit of our wedding, I called Velma & Shaggy. It's time we tell them about our engagment. We told them to meet us at the Malt Shop, for a good old "gang night"! At six o'clock that night, Daph & I were waiting on the rest of the gang to get there.

"What do you think they'll say Freddie?" Daphne asked

"Well, I'm not sure. I hope they'll be happy about it though

"If we got my parents to agree & be happy with our marrige then I think we can get anyone to be happy!" Daphne said with a giggle. Ahh, she was so pretty sitting there in the seat next to me. I wonder if she tries to be cute or does it just come natural? It would break her heart if the rest of the gang disagreed with our engagment. Just then, as I was thinking to myself, the Malt Shop doors opened.

"Like, hey guys!" Shaggy, Velma & Scooby had just came in.

"Hey Shags!" I smiled & said back.

"So whats up dudes, I'm like, hungry." Shaggy said.

"Here's ya'll large three pizzas with extra...everything on top." the waitress said.

"Thanks! I hope three is enough. We thought we'd order before you guys got here." Daphne said.

"Of course threes enough...well for me it is." Velma said looking over at Shaggy stuffing his face full with pizza.

"So gang, Daphne & have something to tell you." I said.

"You do?" Velma said.

"Well then like...lay it on us man." Shaggy said in his careless tone.

"We uh..we're kinda...it's a..." The words wouldn't come out right. As always.

"Fred & I are engaged!" Daphne said quickly.

"What!" The three on the other side of the table said at the same time.

"Yeah, we are." I said clearly. The three of them just all sat there & blinked for a few seconds. Daphne & I looked at eachother, both scared of what they'd say next.

"Awesome dudes! Congrats!"

"Reah reah, conrats!" Shaggy & Scooby said. Daphne & just giggled at fist.

"Aww, thanks you guys!" Daphne grinned.

"Wow, my best friends are getting married...congrats!" Velma said smiling & reaching over to hug my wife-to-be/her best friend.

"Whens the big day buddy?" Shaggy asked.

"Next month. On a Sunday, at the big church." I told him.

"Wow, why so soon?" Velma questioned.

"Well Fred & I have already planned most of it & we don't want to wait any longer!" She said looking up & me, smiling.

"We've got a lot to do between now & then, but, I know we can do it!" I said.

"No doubt about it Freddie!" She said.

"It's getting late, come on Shaggy & Scooby." Velma said.

"Okay, bye guys!" Daphne said.

A week later our planning was going great! We'd gotten our rings ready, booked the church, sent out the invations & picked out our wedding cake. Today was a really busy for both of us. I had a job interview & Daphne was going with Velma & her mother to pick out a dress.

"Daphne, tell me again why I can't see your dress?" I asked.

"Because Freddie, I want it to be a suprise, of course!" She said.

"Oh alright, have it your way Daph, but, it's only because I'm going to be late for my interview at Town Hall."

"Good luck Freddie! I know you can do it!" She said before kissing me on the cheek. I got up from the table we were eating lunch at & left the cafe. Crystal Cafe was were we like to meet up a lot for meals. Since I currently lived in a basement that I rented. It was much nicer to go out & eat.

I was trying to get a job as a lawyer & work at Town Hall. Instead they gave me a much bigger job. They offerd me to be, Mayor of Crystal Cove! I didn't know what to say. I told them I'd sleep on it & of course talk to Daphne about it. I never wanted to be mayor, but, maybe thats what I need to be. So I can make enough money to buy a nice house & car. I always wanted to become a famous mystery solver! Being a mayor, there wouldn't be much chance of me solving any mystery. Plus, it would be dangerous for me to be solving mysteries when I have a family. I wouldn't want them to get hurt, or worse. I don't know, I'm so confused!

That night Daphne & I were on the beach.

"So Freddie, tell me, how'd the job interview go? Am I going to marry a lawyer?" She said looking up at me & holding my hand.

"Yeah, you see, they did say they'd like me to be a lawyer, but..."

"But..what?" She asked.

"They also offerd me to become mayor of Crystal Cove." She gave me a suprise hug.

" Oh Freddie, thats wonderful!...Isn't it?" She said as her smile slowly started to fade.

"I don't know Daph. I never wanted to become mayor, but, niether did I want to be a lawyer. I wanted to solve mysteries." I said looking down, ashamed of how I was acting. I should of course become mayor! "Ohhh, I see." She said in a caring tone.

"Freddie, sweetie. It's okay. I understand what your going through! & I am behinde you 100% whatever the choice you make!" She said sweetly.

"Thanks Daph, I love you."

"Aww Fred I love y.." Before she could finish I picked her up & kissed her softly.

I went back the next week to tell them what I wanted to do. "I'm going to take the lawyer job sir." I told the current mayor of Crystal Cove.

"Really Jones? Are you sure you don't want to be mayor?" He asked one last time.

"No sir, I'm sure. But, I will accept one day. I need to take care of my loved ones first though."

"I understand, your a good man Jones. The city needs someone like you to be the leader." I was amazed that the mayor himself would say something like that to me.

"Thank you sir!"

I went home & fell fast asleep. The next day I picked Daphne up from her house & told her I had a suprise to give her.

"Fred, did you really have to cover my eyes up?" She asked.

"Ha ha, yes Daph, or it wouldn't be a suprise!" She was so cute when she got upset at me for doing silly things.

"Okay Daphne theres something I wanted to give you before we got married. I know you will have fun doing things with it before we use it so here it is, ready...set...open your eyes now!" I said while taking the cover off her eyes.

"Oh wow! Freddie! It's a house!." She said suprised.

"No Daph, it's our house." I said putting my arms around her.

"Our house! As in yours & mine!"

"Ha ha, yep!" I said.

"Oh Fred Jones! It's beautiful! & your right, I can't wait to design for us!"

"That's great, cause theres this time next week we'll be living here, together." I said. We kissed & the walked into the house to look around. It was a three bedroom, two bath house with a lovely kitchen & dining area. Perfect for when Scooby & Shaggy come vist. The living room was beautiful & so was the backyard.

"I can't wait to start our new life here Fred!" She said happily.

"Me either Daph, me either."

**& That's chapter three! I know theres a few spelling mistakes & I'm sorry. Forgive my awful spelling! lol What do you think of the stort so far? Too long? Too Short? TELL ME WHEN YOU R&R! :) The next chapter is THE WEDDING! Ahhh! Exciting, I know! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks SOO much for R&R-ing! I might even upload the 5th chapter today, who knows! ;) This chapter is probably my favorite one yet! Whats your favorite part of this story, hu? Let me know if you want. & Forgive my mistake on the last chapter. Fred is 24 & Daphne is 23. I pointed that out in chapter five. (which is the next chapter! YAY!) Sorry for the mistake. Anyway read this & tell me what you think & I might add CHAPTER FIVE Today! :) Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Four: Even When We're Old & Grey**

**Freds POV:**

The weeks went by so fast. Today was the day! I Fredrick Herman Jones Jr. is getting married today! I wish I had someone to help me get ready for my big day. Shaggy is here but, a dad would be better. "Thanks Shaggy for helping me get ready."

"Like no problem man!" He said.

"Like is Daphne okay with you wearing your orange scarf?" He asked.

"Grrr, it's an ascot, Shag!"

"Oh yeah like..sorry man. Still..?"

"No we talked about it. after all she did make it for me." I told him.

" Okay cool man."

"How do I look Velma!" Daphne asked "is my hair ok? Do I look fat in this dress? Should I go pick out another? Oh what about my shoes? And what about.."

"Hold it Daphne! Calm down! You look perfect! & I'm sure Fred will think the same." The younger girl said to her older best friend.

"Really Velma?" The red head bride asked. Velma nodded.

"Yes Daphne, really."

The time had come, the wedding was ready to begin. The church was filled with all of Crystal Cove, & other people we invited from our past mysteries. "Here I go" I said under my breath. Walking down the church I was scared to death! Everone was staring at me. I hoped I wouldn't mess up. Like I do mostly everything else. I got down to the very front. When all a sudden the music started playing, I didn't look behinde to see my wife-to-be walk down, I wanted it to be a suprise. From the gasps of the crowd, I was guessing that she was beautiful, but, I didn't know just how beautiful she was. When she was finally standing right in front of me I saw her beautiful white dress with the hint of light purple on the lace part. She was even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined!

"Do you Daphne Ann Blake take the Fredrick Herman Jones Jr. to be your husband?"

"I do." She said softly.

"& do you Fredrick Herman Jones Jr. take the Daphne Ann Blake to be you wife?" I was looking right into her big pretty blue eyes with her beautiful red hair curled perfectly, is "do I" even a question?. I thought to myself.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may now kiss the bride." We kissed right then. It was so perfect! My dream come to true!

We ate or cake & talked to everyone & thanked them for coming. Then we went into the mystery machine that Shaggy & Velma had fixed up for our wedding. Instead of the letters saying "Mystery Machine" The letters were "Just Married!" On both sides of the van. & Scooby Snacks on the back of the bottom part of the van. Tied to to some strings. It was totally orginal! Daphne threw her flowers out to the crowd before we left. "I GOT IT!" yelled Velma.

"Ha ha, Velma your getting married next!" Daphne giggled.

"Ha, thanks but, no. I seriously doubt that!" Velma said.

"Only time will tell Vel!" Daphne said.

After that we started to drive away. Our honeymoon was right on a beach in FL. We didn't tell anyone but, Velma & Shaggy where we were going. The cameras at our wedding were enough. We just wanted to be alone for our honeymoon. Cause, once we went home, I'd start my job as a lawyer & Daphne would go to her interview to be a News Reporter. I knew she'd get the job. She was offerd it before we got engaged but, she turned it down to stay with me in my darkest days when I found out about my real parents.

It was just about sunset on our last day of our honeymoon. We had been there for three days. "I'm sad to see our honeymoon end, but, I'm very excited to get home to our new life in Crystal Cove!" Daphne said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Daph. It is exciting!" I told her.

"Daphne?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"I have something I want to give you."

"Oh Freddie, you don't have to give me anything. Just being your wife is the greatest gift of all!" She said in her cheerful sweet tone.

"Aha, thanks Daph, but, for real I have something for you." I said looking down to were she was sitting with her head leaning on my sholder.

"Okay then, what is it?" She asked. I reached in my pocket & pulled out a small pocket size, box.

"Daphne, you know that locket you carry around with you that was Judy Reeves, my mothers?"

"Yes."

"Well since my father, Brad, gave that to Judy, my mom. I think it's time I give you one of your own to keep forever." I opened the box & her eyes sparkled like a childs when they see candy. The locket was a gold heart & inside there was a photo of the two of us together. On the other side of the heart was a little note that said "I'll love you forever, I'll love you always, even when were old & grey, my beautiful blue eyed wife you'll stay." When I looked at her, after we had read the note together, she had tears in her eyes, she held the locket near her chest then I took the chain of the locket & placed it around her neck. She closed her eyes for a few short seconds, as the calm ocean breeze went through her long red hair.

"Freddie." she said softly.

"It's beautiful! I love it & I'll keep it forever & always!" She said as she was hugging me.

"& I have one too Daph, well it isn't a locket, but, it is a key chain. I carry my keys everywhere I go, So I'll always have it this way." I said.

"Aww they're so pretty Fred! Can I have yours for a moment?" She asked.

"Of course." I said while taking it off the key ring.

"But, why?" She took out a little piece of paper & wrote the same exact note on the paper that was inside her locket. Only instead of "My beautiful blue eyed wife" she wrote "My brave handsom husband." She then placed the paper piece of paper the locket.

"That's why Freddie." She said before kissing me. It was the perfect way to end the last day of our honeymoon.

**That's chapter four! How'd ya like it? Too much or not enough? OR MAYBE JUST RIGHT? I don't know about you but, I kinda love this chapter! You'll have to read the nextttt! :D Cause it's only gonna get more exciting! Fred finds out something that Daphne never told him about in the next chapter. :D Please R&R for me! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay since I love the reviews you guys gave me so quickly I HAD to put chapter five up! :D I hope you all like it just as much! It's kinda a twist you weren't excepting in the story. Anyways R&R please! :)**

**Chapter Five: No Splitting Up Ever **

**Fred's POV:**

We packed up our things & hit the road, back home to Crystal Cove. I was so tried of driving, my back was killing me & I could barely keep my eyes open. The only thing that kept me awake was thinking about the exciting new adventure with my wife, Daphne. She was sound asleep in the passenger seat. She looked so peaceful. I wonder what if she was dreaming. All of a sudden she starting moving around, she didn't seem so peaceful anymore. I guessed she was having a nightmare. I probably should have tried to wake her up out of her pain. I instead starting listening to her talk in her sleep.

"Freddie.." She said softly I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or the me in her dream.

"Yes, Daph?" I asked.

"Freddie...don't leave me...please.." She sounded scared. Does she think I'm going to leave her? What kind of a guy am I? I would never do such a thing.

""Daphne, sweetie? What's wrong?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Fre..Freddie...you're going to leave me..to find your parents..no please..don't" She thought I would leave her & go find my parents. With out her. I almost did leave her. She never told me she felt like this. I wouldn't have even giving, leaving her a thought if I would have known she felt like this. She looked so brave & strong. She's hid her feelings inside for so long. My poor Daphne. I feel awful.

We had just got home. She had finally settled down & went back into her calm peaceful sleep. I picked up out her seat, then carried in the house to the sofa. I sat on the sofa & held her in my arms. Tears started falling out of my eyes. I loved her so much & would give my life up for her in a heartbeat! She always faked that smile on her face for everyone. Inside she's scared to death that I'll leave her alone with parents & no one to care for her. How could I? I put my head againest hers, then cried even more. I stopped when I saw her start to wake up. Her eyes slowly started to open, her beautiful blue eyes were looking right into mine. She rubbed her eyes then yawned.

"Freddie? We're already home? You could have woke me up & let me drive a little while. You must be tired. Go ahead & rest on the sofa. I'll get us a nice up of tea." She said jumping off my lap going straight into the kitchen. She cares so much about me. I'm the lukiest man on earth & I just found out. I must be the dumbest too.

"Thanks Daphne. You're the best." I said to her.

"Daphne?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking when I almost left Crystal Cove to find my real parents?" I asked.

"Oh..well...I would have missed you, of course." She said in her shy kind of tone.

"Hu, you would have? That's all?" I knew she was upset, but, Daphne was the kind that would never admit she was hurting inside, until the pain hurt more than she could handle.

"I would have been kinda upset you were leaving all of us hehinde too." She said, trying to cover up the truth.

"Oh ok, you weren't upset about...us?" I asked She then put the two cups of tea down on the coffee table in our living room.

"Yes! I was..really. But, you didn't leave so none of that matters anymore." She said with her head looking down at her fingers.

**DAPHNE'S POV: **_a/n: I thought it could be fun if I added a little of Daphne's POV to this chapter, do you like it?_

I was so upset when Fred almost left me. My heart was crushed into a million pieces. I didn't know how I'd go on in life with out him. I tried so hard to hold back the tears that were just ready to pour out. Theres always been a huge pain inside me ever since Freddie almost left. My heart seems like it's never been whole again. Even though we're married now & having the time of our lives together. I'm still scared he'll try to leave & nothing I will say will stop him.

"Daphne, please, talk to me, I'm your husband. You can tell me anything." Fred said with such care in his voice. I knew I could, but, I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him. Cause I do, honestly. I'm just scared. I couldn't fight it anymore though. I put my head in his chest & began to sob. Every tear I've held back ever since that night was pouring out. I didn't even know how to speak & tell him the reason I was in tears. The pain was killing me but, I couldn't hide it anymore.

"Daphne, honey what's wrong?" He asked he was so concerned

"Fred.." I said in between sniffs. "I..I..I..I am so scared you'll leave me here..all alone...to fight for myself. No one will be here to save me from all those bad guys in masks. I'll have no one to kiss me & tell me how much they care. I'd be a..a..alone!" I said as I started to sob again even harder this time.

**FRED'S POV:**

I can't believe myself! What have I done! I've made her feel so afraid & I've put her through so much. I feel like I've been the worst best friend, boyfriend & husband ever to Daphne! I looked down at her, she had her head in my chest crying her poor little heart out. "Daphne, honey, why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked

She sniffed & then looked up at me. "I didn't want to stop you from finding what you needed. I knew you had never had parents before & I also knew how much it meant to you to find them. I love you, so I couldn't stop you from leaving to find what you love." She said softly.

"Oh Daphne." I started to cry along with her.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry. I've been so selfish! Could you ever forgive me?" I sobbed.

"Freddie..of course I can!" She said with a little grin on her pretty face.

"I'll never leave you Daphne! Never! Not in a million years! We're a team now, husband & wife, we'll stick together always, no splitting up ever!" Rich or poor, for better or worse, sick or healthy, I'll never leave! I promise." We then kissed.

The house was silent for a moment. The two of us just sit there, her in my arms & me on the sofa. I wiped away her tears on her face, then she did the same to me.

"From now on lets never keep our feelings away from each other again." I said to her.

"Agreed!" She said then smiled.

"I love you Freddie."

"I love you too Daph, with all my heart." I said before gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah, Daphne?" I asked

"When should we leave to look for your parents?" She asked.

"Oh gosh, I don't know. I have to start my first day of work tomorrow & you have an interview. If you get the job we'll have to work a while before we take any time off. Let's wait a year?" I said

"A whole year? Isn't that kinda a long time?" She asked.

Yes, but, it's been almost 25 years (_a/n: Okay he's almost 25, Thanks for pointing that out linklovesme) _since I've ever even saw them! So what's one more year?" I told her

"Okay, your the leader." She said winking at me.

"Ha, okay. In one year we should have built up some vacation time with our jobs. Enough at least to take off a few weeks & still get some pay."

"Sounds like a good plan to me Freddie!" She said, smiling.

We got ready for bed then, climbed up under the nice warm sheets. It was the end of March & it was still a little cold outside. We both fell fast asleep, happy as can be.

**What'd you think? I wasn't too sure about this chapter so I'm hoping you guys liked it. The next one is going to kinda be long happy/sad. It's like I always say EXCITING! lol ;P R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews you guys, I love getting feedback! I hope you all like this chapter. It's a little longer than the others. R&R PLEASE! **

**Chapter 6: Car Seat**

**FRED'S POV: **

I was coming home a little late. I had been so busy at work I forget where I am sometimes. I stopped by the flower shop to buy Daphne some red roses for our Six month anniversary. Six wonderful, amazing months with my beautiful wife. She got her job as an reporter at the local News Station. & I was a lawyer. We both worked a lot. When we weren't working at our jobs, we were trying to fit as much "together time" in as we could. Tonight we were going on our six month anniversary dinner date. On the beach of course. I finally arrived at the beach, I saw her sitting on the beach waiting for me. I was late...again. I try so hard to be on time, it just never seems to work out for me though.

"Fred Jones, I thought you might have forgotten our date." Daphne said looking up at me with her sparkling blue eyes.

"Sorry Daph." I said before giving her a quick kiss. "I was running a little late today. Plus I stopped to get you these." I said showing her the flowers that were behinde my back.

"Aww Fred! They're beautiful!" She said before sniffing them.

"I thought you might like them." I said.

"I do Freddie," She said ginning.

"Well, how was your day, love?" I asked her.

"It was simply awful. I was so late getting there then I had a ton of problems.: She said as the grin slowly dissapeard.

"Aw honey, I'm sorry. Maybe Monday will be better?" I told her.

"Thanks Fred. I hope so." She said.

"I do have one thing to ask you, Freddie." She said with the grin showing up again on her face. Whenever she says that it most of the time means I better prepare for a back ache after going shopping.

"Sure Daphne, anything for you?" I said smiling at her.

"Well thats great! Would you mind putting a baby car seat in the Mystery Machine?" She asked.

"Sure...wait..WHAT?...A baby car seat?" I asked in shock.

"Ha ha, Fred Jones." She giggled. "Your gonna be a daddy!" She said happily.

"Oh man Daphne! This is great! I can't wait!" I said excited.

"I'm so glad your happy!" She said right after she gave me a kiss.

"Happy? I'm thrilled! I can't wait to start the bedroom! If it's a she, she'll have purple & pink everywhere, Oh & lots of dolls of course! If it's a he, he'll have a blue & orange room with tons of football gear!" I said.

"Ha ha, Freddie. Relax, the baby won't be here for another nine months. & we won't be finding out until it's born. I want it to be a suprise." She said.

"Suprise? Aw, I don't know if I can wait a whole nine month to find out! " I said.

"We'll we're just gonna have to!" She giggled.

"Okay deal! I can't wait to be a daddy!"

"You'll be the best dad there ever was Freddie." She said.

"Thanks honey, & you'll be the best mommy ever!" I told her.

"I hope so!" She said back.

"I know so." I said before kissing her.

"I guess we'll just have to put searching for my parents, Brad & Judy, another year behinde." I said.

"Oh no Freddie! We don't have to. I could still go in six months." She said

"No the baby will only be three months from coming then. We'll wait a little while until he or she..it..is older. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Alright, if you say so Freddie."

"Okay now, we need to start thinking of some names!" I said

"Already?" She giggled.

"Sure why not." I said.

"Umm let's see how about if it's a girl we name her Dianne."

"It's pretty, but, why that name Fred?"

"Well it starts with a D, like your name, & also has you middle name, Ann, in it."

"Ha ha, I guess in a way, it does." She said. "I love it! & I think that the middle name should be Judy." She said.

"Judy? You mean after my mom?" I asked.

"Of course silly!" She said

"I love it. She'd probably love it too."

"I know she would Freddie, & She will when she meets her grand baby." She said.

"Now if it's a boy, his name will be Brad Fredrick Jones." Daphne said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I love that name. I think your a great guy Freddie & I'm positve your father is too. The name would fit our son perfectly." She said smiling.

"Thanks Daph, & if our baby is anything like you, she'll be more than amazing!" I said back sweetly.

"Aww Freddie Jones. I love you!" She said.

"I love you too Daphne Ann Blake Jones!" I said back.

Another quick six months had gone by. We've done so much together, like our first Christmas together, Valentines Day as hanband & wife that is, Halloween, 4th of July. Pretty much all the holidays. There was only three more months until the baby was born. We were so excited. Life had been great! I just pulled in the drive way. Opened the front door & said. "Honey I'm home!" I looked around the kitchen for Daphne. That's where she always is, making dinner for us. I figured she had to work late when I didn't see her in the kitchen. I went upstairs to our bedroom & found her asleep on our bed.

"Daphne? Daph are you okay?" I was very concernd when I found her asleep. She never does that this time of the day.

"Freddie?" She slowly was waking up.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I must have fell asleep when I..." She never finished the rest. She fell fast asleep again.

"Honey, what's wrong. It isn't like you to be so tired." I was scared something was wrong with her or the baby.

"Fred I'm just a little sleepy that's all. Here I'll go make dinner." She said starting to get up from her bed.

"No Daphne. You need to rest, you had to work hard all week. Just take it easy. I'll make us some dinner." I said while putting her back in bed.

"But, Fred you've worked hard a lot. You need to rest." She barely said it she was so sleepy.

"I'll be fine. Go back to sleep Daphne." I said as a took her locket off & layed it down beside her on the night stand. She looked so weak. If she wasn't better by tomorrow morning, I'd be calling the doctor. She had been working extra hard the past few weeks. Still, there was no reason I could think of for her to be acting this way. I missed my cheerful happy wife. I made dinner then brought it up to her.

"Hey Daph, feeling any better?" I asked hoping that the answer woulb be a happy yes!

"Hu? Yeah I guess." She said.

"You don't sound so sure of it." I said. Giving her the look.

"Ok, no I'm not. I'm only admiting it for the baby though." She said.

"Honey you have to tell me these things! I need to know, you & the baby could be in danger" I said. She started crying.

"I know Freddie. I just wanna keep working though. I can't stop. We need the money & vacation time for other things. Not doctor bills & check ups." She cried.

"Now hold on a minute Daphne. Don't you dare say any of that stuff again. We have plenty of money & time. It's not worth losing you." I said.

"If you say so Freddie." She said sadly.

"Now tell me, what's wrong Daph?"

"I'm just really tired, thats all. I don't even feel like getting out of bed. Whats wrong with me Freddie?" As she began to cry again. I felt so bad seeing her lie there in bed unable to get up & do the things she loves doing. My heart in pain thinking about it.

"Don't worry Daphne, I'm taking you to the doctor right away!" I said picking her up & taking her to the van. I jumped in the drivers seat & drove quick as I could to the ER. We were finally at Crystal Cove Hospital. I carried her into the hospital & told them why I was there. They got Daphne a wheelchair & we went in the waiting room. I looked over at Daphne. She looked scared to death. I wondered if something else was bothering her too.

"How ya feeling pretty face?" I asked.

"I doubt I'm very pretty right now Freddie. & I'm the same. Weak & tired." She sighed. I could tell she wanted to burst out in tears. I was trying my best to comfort her. Just then they called us back into the doctors office. The doctor came in & checked Daphne out. Then started asking questions. "What have you been doing lately Mrs. Jones?" He asked.

"Nothing but, the same things as I always do." She said.

"& what would that be?" He asked. I pulled my phone out of my pocket & got Daphne's What-to-do list that she had made for me, so that I'd know where she was.

"Here you go Doctor White." I said handing him the phone with the list.

"Hmm..let's see, work at 8 a.m. lunch break at 11 a.m. off at 3 p.m., Clean house, do laundry, make dinner, clean dinner, volenteer work here..there..another place.." The list went on & on.

"Miss Daphne, do you know how much is too much?" He asked my wife.

"What do you mean?"

"You have over done it! I'm giving you a note for work. Your off work until at least six weeks after the baby is born. & you need much more rest. Going to bed at 3 something in the morning just won't do." He said. Daphne looked down, I guess she knew she was guilty.

"But, sir.." She started.

"No buts, Mrs. Jones. I'm sorry but you'll either have to hire help or have Fredrick here do it." He said putting his hand on my sholder.

"Freddie can't do it all, we're a team. We work together." She said.

"Daph, come on. Doc's orders." I said looking at her.

"This could have been worse. Luckily your husband brought you. You needed to her the words...Slow down." The doctor said.

"I guess I did." She said.

"Right, well, have a nice night & remember, get some rest. Both of you." He said before leaving the room. We drove home in almost complete silence. I'm not sure why. I guess we both had a lot on our minds. I can't believe it took a doctor to tell my wife she needs to slow down. I should have noticed before it got this far.

"Daphne I'm sorry." I said softly.

"For what Freddie, it's all my fault." She said.

"No, I should have done more to help out, Now you can't even go to work until six weeks after the babys born!" I said angry at myself.

"Freddie Jones, calm down right now." She said calmly.

"None of this is your fault. We both worked so much lately. I guess we both needed to hear what we did tonight. Or else something worse could have happened." She said softly.

"Well I'm taking a few days off work too then Daph. I want to spend some extra time with you." I said.

"Aww that sounds great! We can both relax a little!" She said cheerfully. It was so nice to see that smile again. We spent the next few days doing almost nothing at all but, spending time together. Reading old mystery stories, watching movies, making scarfs & ascots for he..or..she..it. If it were a boy he'd get the ascot & if it were a girl she'd get the scarf. We were having so much fun together. It was wonderful!

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was kinda long, I know. :) What did you think? I need your help though should the baby be a girl or boy? One or more? And which name do you guys like better? Sorry I ask so much. lol I don't wanna put up chapter 8 until I hear what you guys think it should be. Let me know! R&R please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS & thanks for the help with the names & stuff! **

**Chapter 7: Bad Day.**

**DAPHNE'S POV:**

Two months went by since I was taken to the ER. I've been taking it easy ever since then. Freddie's done a wonderful job helping out around the house. I never doubted him! He's so cute doing the dishes for me. I'm so lucky to have him. I'm not sure how I'd make it in life with out him. & I hope our son or daughter turns out to be just like him! I was making dinner for him when he walked in the house.

"Honey, I'm home!" He shouted. I just giggled. He said that everyday he came home from work.

"I'm in the kitchen handsom!" I shouted back to him. I was making home-made pizza for him. One of his favorite meals. Suddenly my feet weren't touching the floor. I looked down and saw Freddie. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Ha ha, good evening Mr. Jones" I giggled.

"Why hello my darling, Mrs. Jones, I must say you are looking lovely today." He said. I knew it was a lie, my hair was a mess & I had flour in all over myself.

"Whatever you say Freddie." I said joking

"Hey, it's true" He said after kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you Freddie Jones!" I said.

"I love you too Daphne Ann Blake Jones!" He always said my middle name too. I'm not sure why, but, he does.

"Did you get the mail honey?" I asked.

"Sure did!" He said pointing to place he had layed it down at. I was looking through the mail, just the same old thing, bills, bills & more bills. Then I crossed a letter that didn't look so much like a bill. I opened the letter. It was a beautiful invation card. It had a pretty golden print on it with lovely hand writing that said "Dear Mr. & Mrs. Jones, we invite you to our wedding this Sunday at 11 a.m. at the Garden in Crystal Cove town sqaure. We hope you can make it! Love, Shaggy "Norville" Rogers & Velma DInkley." I dropped the invation on the floor then ran to Freddie who was lieing on the sofa watching a game.

"Freddie!" I yelled. I saw Fred jump off the sofa & run to me.

"What! Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked

"No Fred, really, I'm fine. Look!" I picked up the invation & showed him. He read it.

"Whaaaaaat?" He said after reading it.

"I know right! They're getting married!" I said cheerfully.

"And soon too!" He added.

"I'm so happy for them!" I said.

"Me too." He said.

"Well dinners ready sweetie, if you wanna go ahead & get washed up!" I said.

"Okay, be right there." He said flipping the tv off. I put dinner on the table then sit down. Fred came & sit in the other seat next to me.

"How was your day at work Fred?" I asked him.

"It was very stressful, thats for sure." He said. He looked tired in his face. I could tell.

"Aww, my poor hubby!" I said to him.

"No I'm fine, really."

"Well I think you need some "Freddie Time" maybe watching an extra football game while relaxing on the sofa will do?" I asked.

"Hmm, I have to admit. That does sound nice Daph!" He said while smiling

"Well then, that's just what you'll do! I'll do the dishes real quick & you go ahead & take it easy." I said picking up our plates taking them to the sink.

"Oh no Daphne, I couldn't leave you with all the work in here." He said while yawning.

"Oh Freddie, don't you worry I a bit! I'll be just fine in here. If you pass out from over doing it then where will I be?" I said winking at him.

"Okay good point." He said, finally giving up the fight of "who does what". We faught about that often. I finished the dishes then went in the living room to check on Fred.

"Awww" I said. He had fell asleep before he could even finish watching his game. I cut the TV off then went over to him & took his planner out of his hands. He had always sat down everynight & planned out the next day.

"Freddie, sweetie." I said softly while giving him a little shake on his arm.

"No.." He said sleepily.

"No? Ha ha, yes sir! I think it's bed time for my Freddie." I said with a chukle.

"Please leave me..alone...I'm so tired.." I said yawning.

"I know honey, I know. But, you don't wanna sleep on the sofa all night." I said

"I don't care..." He said in his grumpy voice.

"Okay then, but, remember you asked for it." I climeb up on him & started to tickle him.

"Hu?" He started tossing & turning.

"Daphne? What are you doing hun?" He asked finally half awake.

"Ha ha, I'm trying to wake you up Fred."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know I had fell asleep so quickly. I'll go do the laundry now." He said starting to get up off the sofa.

"Oh that's okay Freddie. No more laundry to do tonight. All we have left to do is climb in bed." I said

"Sorry, I guess we should hit the bed." He said. He was so tired it wasn't even funny.

"Yes, we should." I said before giving him a goodnight kiss.

The week went by super fast. It was already Shaggy & Velma's big day!

"Daphne, I'm not so sure I want that shade of lip stick." Velma said to me.

"Oh relax. It looks beautiful on you! Your the most beautiful bride I've ever saw!"

"Thanks Daphne." She said while a little bit of blush was on her cheek.

"It's only the truth girl!" I said.

The wedding was wonderful Shaggy was all fixed up & Velma was a beauty qween. They left for their honeymoon in CA. There was plenty of things for the two of them there. Scooby was staying at Shaggy's mothers house. She didn't mind since she hired someone to come & feed hime & everything everyday.

**FRED'S POV:**

A week after & Shaggy & Velma's wedding I had went over to their new home & helped them unpack & move in. I got home sorta late. Daphne was already in bed. I went in bed wih her around one in the morning. It was about an hour later when I heard her say.

"Freddie..Fred..Fred!" She said I looked over half asleep.

"Yeah Daphne? Whats a matter?" I asked

"It's time!" She said.

"No, no it isn't Daphne. I don't have to get up for another three hours." I said.

"No Fred! The babys coming!" She said.

"What? Okay! I'll go get the keys." I said.

**TBC**

**The next chapter is MUCH better than this one, I promise! :) I hope you liked this chapter! R&R :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! I loved all the reviews I've gotten! So thanks everyone! I finally got done with chapter 8 it's happy/sad. But it's all going to make sense...hopefully. Tell me what you think! R&R:D**

**Chapter 8: Play Dates**

**FRED'S POV:**

We drove to the hospital. At Four a.m. our new little son was born.

"He's adorable!" I said.

"Awww, he looks just like you Fred." She said while looking down at the tiny little bundle of joy. He had light blonde hair, it wa lighter than mine but, it did look a lot like mine though.

"Yeah, but, he's got your eyes Daphne." I said as the our little son was looking up at me with the same sparkling eyes like his mothers.

"Really?" She said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah. That means your eyes are very beautiful, Brad Fredrick Jones." I said to my son.

"& your very handsom, just like your dad, when you grow up I bet you'll be as brave & strong as he is!" Daphne said while smiling at the baby & me. I kissed Daphne then Brad on the head.

"I love you Daphne Ann Blake Jones & Brad Fredrick Jones." I said.

"We love you too Freddie Jones!" She said.

"Congrats guys!" Someone said all a sudden. Daphne & I looked up. It was Shaggy, Velma & Scooby. They ran over & hugged us.

"Like he's a cutie, man!" Shaggy said while patting my back.

"Thanks guys!" I said.

"How early was he, Daphne?" Velma asked.

"Two weeks." She told her.

"Not bad, little guy!" Velma said while looking at Brad.

"Like his name?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh, it's Brad." I said.

"Brad Fredrick Jones." Daphne finished.

"You mean Brad, as in Fred's father?" Velma said.

"Yeah. We though it would be special." Daphne said.

"He looks like a Brad, buddy." Shaggy said.

"Yeah, I guess he does." I said. Rubbing is light blonde hair & looking into his big blue eyes.

" He was only seven pounds & three oz." Daphne said.

"You were kinda a big guy little buddy." Shaggy said to Brad.

"Welcome to Mystery Incorporated, Brad!" Velma said. I looked up at her then stood up out of the seat.

"No, not welcomed." I said.

"What?" Everyone said at once.

"I'm not letting Brad solve mysteries. & Brad is never going to know about Mystery Incorporated. Not the orginal & not our group!" I said.

"Freddie! Why?" Asked Daphne in her worried tone.

"I can't, he won't ever know! My son won't be taken away from me, & I'm not even willing to take a chance!" I shouted.

"Freddie, calm down!" Daphne said.

"Dude, like, we'll help you like, nothing is going to happen." Shaggy said. My heart was in pain thinking about what my parents must have went through when "The Freak" (Mayor Jones) took me away from them. I would not go through the same thing! & I wouldn't have Brad raised with no one that loves him, like I was raised.

"Freddie, honey, we don't even have anyone againest us, like your parents did." Daphne said trying to change my mind.

"I don't care guys! For the sake of my son he won't ever know about a mystery, ever!" I said.

"Fred, it's okay. We understand. Mystery Incorporated is over. You're right. We need to start thinking about our future." Velma said.

"Velma's right, man, like you & Daphne have someone to protect now. If he's like Daphne, monsters will never leave the little guy alone." Shaggy said.

"Reah, rits oray!" Scooby said. I sat back in the seat & put my head on my hands. I was so upset thinking about losing Brad or Daphne, I just couldn't take a chance.

"Freddie, I'm with you on this one. I don't wanna lose Brad either, sweetie. Your our leader & all of us agree with what your saying. I love you & Brad. We'll get through this, together." Daphne said in a soft, sweet caring voice.

I looked over to her & Brad, that were on the hospital bed. Then I looked up at Shaggy, Velma & Scooby on the other side of the bed.

"Thanks guys, for understanding. I'm sorry for going off like that. I'm an awful leader." I said.

"No Fred, what you said was what a good leader should say!" Daphne said.

"Thanks Daphne." I said putting a small grin on my face, Then we kissed.

"So...like...Mystery Incorporated is really...dead?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah Shag, kinda." I said.

"Wow..like all those years..." Shaggy said almost in shock

"We'll just start something new Shaggy, like...play dates!" Velma said to her husband.

"Play dates?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure! Brad can come over our house anytime & play with scooby & us, then maybe if we have kids one day they could play together." Velma said.

"Aww Velma! That sounds like fun! See we'll find other things to do!" Daphne said looking at me.

"That does sound like fun, I guess" I said.

Shaggy & the others left later that day. Daphne & the baby were sound asleep. I went home to finish something for the baby. It was a suprise for Daph & Brad. I opened the door of our house & went upstairs to Brad's baby room. I started painting the walls a nice light blue. I put with white curtians up at the two windows in his room. I got a rocking-chair for Daph & I. The book shelfs had little story books on them. The crib was white & matched the dresser & other things. I put a little football shaped rug in the middle of the room. I closed the door then headed back to the hospital to see Daphne & Brad.

**DAPHNE'S POV:**

I woke up around six p.m. that day. I noticed Freddie was gone. I got worried for a second then he came in the room.

"Freddie! Where were you?" I asked.

"I just went to get something to eat real quick" He said.

"Oh ok." I said

"How's our baby?" He asked sweetly.

"He's great! Just being cute as always" I told him.

"Just like his mother." Fred said. I giggled.

"The doctor said we should be able to leave tomorrow honey." I said

"Great! I guess he'll have to sleep in a white bedroom until I get a chance to paint." He said.

"Well, that's okay. I'm sure he won't mind it." I told him.

Fred fell fast sleep in the chair he was sitting in beside my bed. The baby was in my arms. My mother & father were away on a trip to France. I called them & told them they're new little grandson had been born today. They acted like they were excited to come back & meet Brad. I hoped they would be. A little bit later we all three had fallen asleep together in the hospital room. We were all excited about going home as a family tomorrow.

**Okay chapter 8 is DONE! :D What'd you think? Mystery Incorporated is over..so sad. But, it's going to go good with this story. You'll see. R&R PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE IS UP! I hope you guys like it! It's getting pretty exciting! :) R&R PLEASE**

**Chapter 9: Flashback or Nightmare?**

**FRED'S POV:**

The next morning we were ready to leave & go home. I got all of the things ready, then I put Brad in his brand new blue car seat. I remember when Daphne asked me to put one in the van almost nine months ago. I can't believe he's already here! Before I know it he'll be packing up & moving out with his wife. I don't even want to think about that yet. His first car seat is enough for now!

"Alright Mr. & Mrs. Jones, it looks like your all set! You can leave now." The doctor said.

"Thanks for everything!" I said.

"It was nothing Mr. Jones." He said.

"You ready to go & see your new home!" Daphne said to Brad in a playful voice.

"I know I'm ready for home!" I said.

"I know, me too!" Daphne agreed. We got in the van & drove to the house. I got out & went to the back to get Brad out. I opened the door & there were balloons & a big sign that said "WELCOME HOME BRAD JONES!" Then out came Shaggy, Velma, Scooby, Daph's parents, Velma's parents & Shaggy's parents.

"SUPRISE!" They all shouted. "Welcome home Brad!" said everyone.

"Aww you guys!" Daphne said.

"Wow! What a suprise! Thanks everyone!" I said.

"It was all Nan & Barty's idea!" Shaggy said.

"Really mom & dad?" Daphne asked suprised.

"Of course, darling, we wouldn't want to miss our grandsons home coming!" Nan said.

"Oh my he is a sweetie pie!" Barty said.

"Oh & look Barty! He has the same color as your hair..almost!" Nan said.

"Why I guess he does, doesn't he!" Barty said proudly.

"We all brought presents for little Brad!" Mrs. Dinkely said,

"Why thank you!" Daphne said happily.

"Wanna open some of your gifts Brad?' Daphne said playfully.

"I bet he does." I said.

We opened a few gifts. Mr. & Mrs. Dinkley got him a little teddy bear. Mr. & Mrs. Rogers got him a cap with an outfit to match. Shaggy & Velma got a little toy mystery machine figure. Nan & Barty got up to hand Daphne & I, Brads gift.

"Oh wow! Mom & Dad you shouldn't have!" Daphne said. It was week long vacation stay at the FL beach Daphne & had our honeymoon on. Only this was a family vacation, of course!

"Oh honey we had to! You all will need a nice family vacation together with Brad sometime! You can use it whenever you want!" Nan said while holding her new grandson in her arms.

"We'll look foward to doing so Mr. & Mrs. Blake." I said.

"Oh please Fredrick, call me dad!" Barty said.

"Umm..okay...Dad."I said. I was happy he was liking me much more than he ever had before but, it was weird calling him "dad".

"Theres one other things everyone here at this party put together for you all." Velma said.

"Oh I wonder what it could be." Daphne said. Barty walked up & gave us a card, I slowly opened it. I gasped when I read it. It was a letter from all of them saying they'd help pay for the things we were going to need while searching for my parents!

"You guys! This is awesome! I can't believe it!" I said.

"We knoe money was going to be a problem for you finding your parents & we don't want anything standing in your way so anything you'll ever need, just ask us." Barty said.

"Thanks everyone! I can't tell you all how much this means to me!" I said.

"We've got anything & everything all set. So whenever your ready, it's go time!" Nan said.

"I will let you know as soon as we're ready!" I said.

The night went on & everyone started to leave the party. Daphne was getting tired, I could tell. She was falling asleep with Brad in her arms on the sofa, with the gifts all around her. I took Brad out of her arms. I sit over on the other sofa. I looked over at Daphne, who was already in a deep sleep. She was so beautiful & wonderful. She was the best, wife & mother ever. She's made everything good thats ever happened to me in my life possible! If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have this wonderful son of mine in my arms, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here right now, I'd be off some where still searching for myself, & if it weren't for her I probably wouldn't even be alive right now. Daphne & Brad are all that matters to me now. They are my life now, my pride & joy. I couldn't make it with out them. I need to treasure the moments I have in life with them. I don't know when something is going to change so fast. Like it did to my parents & I. We were seperated, & have yet to join together again. I have to stay strong & find them! With everything ready to go, I feel that we should be able to leave within a month.

"Freddie." Daphne said. I looked over to her.

"Yeah Daph?" I asked

"Do you have Brad?"

"Yes honey." I said. "Could you take him upstairs to his bed room though?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie." She said while getting up off the sofa.

"Nah, you know what I'll take him instead. But, you know what? You probably wanna see him in is plain old white room for the first time, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course! & I told you, we can change it later on Fred." She said I opened the door with Brad in my arms & Daphne by my side.

"Oh my goodness! It's beautiful!" She gasped.

"I thought you both might like it." I said,

"Like it? We love it, don't we Brad? When on earth did you do this?" She asked.

"The day he was born, you had fallen asleep so I came here to work on his bed room."

"Oh Freddie, you're the best!" She said before kissing me. I put Brad down in his crib then we slowly walked out of the room. I had baby monitors all over the room, along with a baby camera in his crib. I wasn't gonna let anything get my little son. Later Daphne & I fell asleep too in our room.

**DAPHNE'S POV:**

It wasn't even two hours before Brad was screaming, Fred & I jumped out of our bed & ran to see what was wrong.

"He looks fine." Fred said.

"Oh...it's time to eat...again." I said.

"That's alright. I'll go make a bottle. You can go on back to bed Daphne." Fred said.

"No that's okay. I'll stay up with you." I said. I didn't wanna leave him all alone with Brad. I knew he was just as tired as I was. We fed Brad his bottle then laid him back in his crib. Another two hours later I heard him screaming again.

"Fred...Brad's awake...Freddy?" It was no use. Freddie was passed out in his sleep. I got up & went in Brad's room. He was still screaming but, it wasn't time for him to eat again. I picked him up & went over to the rocking chair & started to rock him. He wouldn't stop screaming, I was tired & had a massive head ache. I started to sing to him, hoping that would calm him down.

"Hush little baby don't you cry ma'ma's gonna buy you..a..a..umm.." I couldn't remember the rest. But, it worked. He was slowly falling asleep again. I started to sing some other songs to him. He had finally fell asleep. I walked over & laid him in his crib, once again.

When I went back into our bed room, hoping to get a little rest before he wanted another bottle, I saw Fred tossing & turning in the bed. He was sweaty & everything. I guessed he was having a nightmare. I tried to wake him but, he wouldn't wake up.

"Fred! What's wrong Fred? Your having a nightmare sweetie. You need to wake up." I told him. He finally jumped up screaming "BRAD!" He yelled. He jumped out of our bed & ran into Brad's room.

"Freddie come back! Whats wrong?" I asked I ran into the room to see what Fred was doing. I looked in and saw Fred looking down at Brad, who was thankfully still asleep. He was out of breath, like he had been running a race.

"Fred..." I started.

"What happened?"

"It was Brad...someone tried to take him." Fred said.

"Freddie I was holding him, Brad's perfectly fine. I promise." I told him

"No..no he isn't! Someone was trying to take him! I was scared & it was awful Daphne!" Fred cried. I went over & put my hand on his sholder.

"Fred, you had a nightmare, that's all." I said.

"No it can't be. It was all so real! There was you & me, & a baby..it was Brad! He was crying then some..thing came & grabed him & took him away! " Fred cried.

"Are you sure that was Brad in your dream Freddie?" I asked.

"Yes, he had blonde hair & looked just like Brad! Who else could it be!" He asked.

"Are you sure it wasn't...you?"I said.

"Hu? Of course not! I'm a grown man! Not a baby!" He said.

"Freddie! I bet it was a flashback! Of you! As a child & what you thought was me & you, was really your mother & father, Brad & Judy!" I said.

"Your right!" He said.

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked.

"Hmm, before that? Well, I do remember the two adults, who I guess were my mother & father, talking about how nice it was to be back in Crystal Cove." Fred said.

"Did they ever mention The Freak or where they were going to go?" I asked.

"No, not that I can remember of." He said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find some sort of clue to tell us where they might have gone." I encouraged him.

"Yeah, I guess." He said before yawning.

"Freddie, before we leave to look for your parents, I think we need some more information from someone." I said.

"Like who?" He asked.

"Mayor Jones." I said.

"No way Daphne! I don't ever want to see that..that..thing again!" He said getting upset.

"Freddie, he's the only one that has any idea as to where they might have gone. If it's to hard for you to do it, I'll go ask him about it." I said.

"I'm not letting you go vist a guy in jail, Daphne!" He said.

"Okay then we'll do it together!" I said, trying to get a positive answer.

"No, I need to do this alone Daphne, I'm sorry. I'll go see him tomorrow & ask him a few things. You & Brad need to stay here together. I don't want you to see "The Freak" ever again!" Fred said.

"Okay Freddie, if you say so."

"Let's go back to bed & try to get the last hour of sleep before it's time to get up again." He said.

"Yeah, your right!" I said.

**THE END OF CHAPTER NINE! How'd you like it? I wanna know! I'll try to get chapter ten up SOON! PLEASE R&R I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am pretty sad I only got one review on the last chapter ;'( I hope this one gets more! I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to write. ENJOY! & PLEASE R&R**

**Linklovesme: Thanks so much for the reviews you've given me! & btw I'm sorry I didn't upload this the other day. I've been so bust I just finished writing it! lol Thanks again!**

**Chapter 10: A Door Under The House.**

**FRED'S POV:**

It was a dark cloudy day. My head felt like it was in another world. I was angry & upset. No one should have to go through what I'm going through. It just isn't right. The halls here were so dark it was so cold. This jail is exactly where a person like "The Freak" needs to be, to pay for what he's done to me & my parents. A place where he doesn't ever get to see the sun shine. A place that is dark, dirty & cold! Where people treat him like he treated me! No one cares about him now! That's what he gets!

"Who are you here to see?" One of the officers asked.

"Fredrick Jones Sr." I said, It was weird I was named after him. I wondered what my real name was. Ugh! My whole life is a wondering lie!

"Here he is sir" He said.

"Thanks." I said.

I looked over at a messy man inside the the cage looking room. It was dirty & cold. He was sitting on the floor with his head down on his knees.

"Jones! You got a vistor!" The officer shouted. The man that use to call my father, looked up. Then stood up & started walking towards me. The officer stood back.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little bit" the officer said.

"Fred! Fred! You came back for me! You're here to get me out of here, right!" The dirty older Jones said.

"Wrong! I didn't come here to get you out! Thats never going to happen!" I said coldly.

"But, Fred...I've changed. Really I have." The Freak said.

"No your still the same selfish man you were almost three years ago!" I said to him.

"Then why are you here, for heaven sakes!" He shouted at me.

"Because, your the only one that has an idea of where my real parents might have gone, now tell me everything you know." I said in a angry tone.

"Ha! You're still looking for them? Oh please Fred, they'll be so disapointed to see how you turned out, no wife, no children, not even a house to live in!" He said.

"For your information Mr. Freak, I have a beautiful wonderful wife & she gave birth to our amazing son, & we live in a nice house togther! I'm a lawyer & Daphne's a part time news reporter." I told him.

"Daphne Blake? You married A Blake! Ha ha! Wow Fred! And you have a son! What's his name? Nutty? Ha ha ha!" The old mayor Jones laughed. He didn't believe me. I was making up everything! But, I wasn't. It didn't matter, he didn't need to know anything anyways.

"Yeah it's true. I never needed you, Daphne was all I ever need & all I ever will need! Along with my son, who's name is Brad." I said.

"Brad?...After your real father?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes, after my father. We're going to find my parents. I need you to tell me everything you know, or else!"

"Or else what? You can't hurt me pretty boy." He said.

"Just tell me what you know, the day you took me away from them, where were they?" I asked. He'd better not give me another smarty pants answer.

"They were at they're newly purchased house here in Crystal Cove."

"Where did they live?" I asked.

"Umm if I'm correct the address was 2424 Charming St. Crystal Cove. " He said.

"Hu, & anything else?"

"They're was new baby's room, that was yours. I broke through the window in your bedroom. & grabbed you out of your crib. Brad caught me right before I was going to jump, but, he couldn't hold on to me for a minute before I kicked his hand off. I then took you away. & that's all I really know."

"For some reason I've got a feeling you know more than your saying." I said.

"Honestly Fred, I don't"

"Honest? There isn't an honest bone in your body! Officer I'm ready to leave." I said calmly.

"Okay Sir." He took my out I jumped in the car & went down to the Town Hall. I went and got all the old maps of Crystal Cove I could find. Then I went back home.

"Freddie, you're back!" Daphne said before giving me a hug & a kiss.

"Yeah." I said

"Did you find out anything new?" She asked.

"He gave me tha address of where they were going to live before he took me & they left again." I said.

"What good is a house address, Freddie?"

"I can go there & look for clues."

"Oh, but, it's been over twenty five years Fred. I doubt there will be any."

"It's all we've got to work with right now Daph. It'll have to do." I opened the maps & laid them out on the kitchen table.

"Hmm, aha! Here it is! The address to the house is right here, in this old map." I said,

"I don't see any address like that here in the newer maps."

"That's because they changed the street address! Instead of charming st. It's Easy st.!" I said.

"Easy St.? That's where we live, Fred."

"You're right! & if these maps are correct, it was in this very spot the house was at!" I said

"Oh wow! Your right Freddie! I wonder if this is the same house." Daphne said.

"I know how we can find out, come on!" I went upstairs into Brad's bedroom. He was asleep in is crib. I ran over to the window to see if it matched the others.

"Aha! This is it! Daphne! This is the house my parents bought & lived in for a short period of time!" I shouted.

"How do you know?"

"See this window? It was made the year after I was kiddnaped. All the others were made & put in three whole years before that! The old mayor Jones told me he broke through the window in my room, this must have been the window he broke!"

"That means this must have been you bedroom Freddie!"

"Yeah! Oh my gosh this is really happening!"

"I almost don't believe it!" She said.

"Freddie, I think I know where we might be able to find some clues. I took Brad outside with me today. He was in his little cart & I was working on some of the flowers in front of our deck, I noticed there was a hole where they had it blocked off at, under the deck. I climbed under & saw a little door. Because you were gone & was alone with Brad I didn't try to get it. But, I bet you anything theres a basement no one ever told us about under this house." Daphne said.

"Okay let's go see. Brad should be fine as long as he's asleep." I said. We went outside to the spot where Daphne had seen the hole.

"You were right Daphne, there IS a basement down here after all!" I said.

"There must be something in there that no one wants us to find out about." She said,

"Or maybe it's because the door won't open," I said.

"Oh no. Really? I'm sorry Fred That's too bad." Suddenly Daphne tripped

"Daph! Are you alright?" I asked.

"Ow...yeah I think so...what'd I trip over?"

"Just a rock Dangerprone Daphne!" I winked.

"Hey! That's not very nice, Freddie!"

"Hey check it out Daphne. It's a key." I said, She gasped.

"It was under that rock I tripped over!"

"Right! Looks like you did it again Dangerprone!" I said joking.

"Let's see if it works!" I put the key in and what do ya know, it worked! We both started coughing, the door was dirty & very dusty.

"Do you see anything Fred?"

"Not yet." I said while searching for things with our flashlights.

"Freddie look! I found something! It's a box! " She said.

"And a pretty one at that!" I rubbed off some of the dust & dirt.

"Fred it's the Mystery Incorporated sign! It looks just like that locket that was your mothers." She said, Then opened the box.

"It's a book!" I said.

"Not just any book, Fred. This is a journal!"

"Who does it belong to Daph?"

"Oh my gosh! This is Judy Reeves Journal!" She said.

"My mothers!" I asked.

"The only Judy Reeves it could have been?"

Daphne turned it to the very first page of the journal then started to read aloud,

" It says,

_Dear Journal, Hi! This is me Judy, Judy Reeves, I'm starting a journal for me & Brad Chiles! So that we can keep us with every single little thing we will ever do in life! & Yes journal it took him years & years but, he finally purposed to me! On the beach! It was like a dream come true! We're so excited to get married & hopefully some day have children together! Well I'd better go, don't wanna be late for our date! _

_-Judy Reeves - soon-to-be CHILES 3 "_

"Dad just purposed? Wow! On the beach, just like I did to you!"

"Fred this journal raps up everything, she might even say where they were moving to!" Daphne said.

"This is awesome! Now we'll just read the rest of it & hopefully find out where the might have gone!" I said

**OKAY that is chapter ten! I hope I get more reviews on this chapter than I did the last one. :'( We're getting closer to solving this mystery & finding Fred's real parents! R&R PRETTY PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANKS SO VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! :D So sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy out of my mind! I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a while to wrute & it's really long. Love it or hate it? Lemme know! :D :D :D**

**Chapter 11: Brandon **

**DAPHNE'S POV:**

Fred & I had been reading the journal a lot over the past few days since we found it. Judy was a wonderful women! & I hope I'm atleast half as good as she was a wife! She loved Brad so much! If they're out there one things for sure, their still together. They're love was so strong, when "The Freak" ruined the orginal Mystery Incorporated, Brad & Judy were the only ones who stuck together during the hard times. Not only did they stick together, they got married a year later! & a year after that Judy gave birth to Fredrick Herman Jones Jr.! My husband! I can't wait to meet her! Fred had went to work for the day. Brad was in my arms giggling & playing around with is soft little baby toys. I picked up Judy's journal & began to read where Fred & I had left off.

_"Dear Journal, It's me again, Judy Reeves Chiles! In other words Brad Chiles & I had our wedding exactly six months ago! & I just told Brad, that he's going to be a daddy! He was so happy! We both want a little boy, a little Brad Jr.! If he looks like his father, he'll be so handsome! Brad keeps saying he hopes the baby will look like me. I don't really care who he or she looks like, as long as I can love him & give him or her everything he or she needs! & We'll live together happily ever after! Brad said he wants to move so that our little Brad or Judy Jr. can grow up where we did, Crystal Cove, Ohio. I'm not sure it's such a good idea but, he said we wouldn't move until after the baby was born, Ha ha, Brad & his crazy little ideas. I love my red head guy! Until next time, this is Judy Reeves Chiles. _

As I read her journal post, I couldn't help but to cry. She loved Freddie, & he was taken away from her. They both loved Crystal Cove & had to leave. I feel so sorry for them all. She deserves to see her son again! I read a few more parts of her journal. She remined me of Fred so much her likes & dislikes. It was so adorable to see her & Brad's relationship grow stronger & closer every day she wrote! I scanned over the pages of Judy's journal. I suddenly stopped when I came to ver intersting part.

_"Dear Journal, Hi! Today was officially the second best day of my life! Because today our little Fredrick Herman Chiles was born! He's now in his fathers arm sleeping, I think he put his daddy to sleep to, cause Brad is in a peaceful deep sleep. They're so cute together! I'm simply the happiest & luckiest girl in the whole wide world! Brad got what he wanted, Freddie looks a lot like me, he's got the blonde hair, that I have too, & Brad says he has my my smile. Poor little guy! Ha ha, only kidding! I've been told I have a lovely smile so if Brads right & I guess his smile is pretty cute! He's our whole world now! I couldn't make it with out Brad & Freddie. They're all that matter to me anymore. I love them, with all my heart. I got a little suprise today, besids Fredrick being born two weeks early, Brad told me he bought us a house in Crystal Cove for us to move in! We're so excited, the house is so beautiful! Brad did a great job picking out our first house! I'm not sure if I mentioned it in this journal or not but, Brad & I have always rented a small house here in Texas. Brad only has a small job here so we think Crystal Cove is a great place to raise Fredrick & own house & find a good paying job. He already applied for one, as a police officer. He has heard bacl from them yet. I don't like the whole idea that he could get hurt easily but, oh well. I can't stop him from doing what he loves. Or else we wouldn't be going back to Crystal Cove. I don't think we should but, Brads the leader so, okay. I better go, Freddie's waking up. I wanna hold him for a little bit. _

_-Judy Reeves Chiles"_

Oh my gosh! I don't believe it! They could have very well gone back to Texas! I picked up the phone & dialed Freddie.

"Hello, Fredrick Jones Jr. speaking." He said in his cute little lawyer voice.

"Um, yes Mr. Jones this is Mrs. Jones! You'll never believe it!" I said happily.

"What?"

"Brad & Judy were renting a house in Texas when they had you! They bought their house in Crystal Cove, our house, right before you were born! You came two weeks early, just like Brad, our son did!" I said.

"Wow, hold on a sec Daph, are you saying they could be in Texas!"

"Yes! We have to read the rest to find out more though!"

"Alright, I'm almost off from work, be home in 30 minutes."

"Okay sweetie! I love you!"

"I love you too Daphne, for ever & always!"

We hung up & I went to start dinner. I put Brad in his play gym. "You've been such a good boy little Brad! Mommy's been able to get a lot of things done & figured out since you've been a very patient & good baby!" He just giggled. A few moments later Fred walked in.

"Ohhh Daphne! I'm home! " He said sweetly. I laughed a little then went over & hugged him.

"Oh I missed you while you were at work"

"I missed you too Daphne. Oh & I got you something."

"Really? Oh Fred, you shouldn't have." He pulled out a box out of his bag.

"It's a journal!" He said.

"Oh Freddie! I love it! This is wonderful! I wanna write in it everyday just like your mom use to!"

"I thought we could start our own journals, so that we could always remember these crazy, wonderful days & memories!" He said before we kissed. Fred was so caring. He was always bringing home for me. He was the sweetest guy ever!

"Thank you Fred! That's just what we'll do, write all our memories down in this journal, then when we find your parents we'll give it to Judy. She'll love to see our story together." I said.

"I like that idea!" He said while smiling.

I put dinner on the table we ate & then Freddie gave Brad a bath while I washed the dishes & cleaned up. After Brad was sound asleep in his crib, we sit on the sofa in the living room & spent time together talking & writing inside our new journal.

"I got a phone call from my mom today, Fred." I said.

"Oh yeah? What'd she say?" He asked.

"Just telling me that my grandma wanted to say hello. She lives in France, my parents are visting her." I said.

"Hey...grandma?.." Fred said while staring into space.

"Umm yeah, grandma..are you okay Freddie?" I asked.

"Daphne! The journal! Remember the orginal Mystery Incorporated had to leave their families or else they'd be in great danger?" He asked. I gasped.

"Freddie your right! If they left their families here in Crystal Cove & never told anyone where they were going then theres a small chance your grandparents might still be alive & living here in Crystal Cove!"

"Exactly Daphne!" He said.

"Here let's check the phone book." I said reaching to get the phone book that was on a book shelf.

"Hmm should we look up Chiles?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's try thay first!"

"Aha! Heres the Chiles...but, which one is which you think? Oh what about the Chiles Car Shop? " He said.

"Well...if you think we'll find some clues there. We can try first thing in the morning." I said.

"Okay sounds good! Let's hit the bed."

"Okay." I said

The next day we got up & put Brad in his car seat then drove to the "Chiles Car Shop" it was a nice little car shop. I think they fixed more than they sold though. We walked inside the shop. I was holding Brad in my arms. A man came out from under a car.

"Can I help you sonny?" An elder man of the bunch said.

"Oh me? Yes, we're here looking for a Chiles? He had a son named Brad..right?" Fred asked.

"You mean Brandon Chiles? Oh no son, he never had a son. Yeah he was a good ol' feller..."

"Was?" Fred & I both interupted.

"Oh yeah children, Mr. Chiles passed about three years ago." The dirty car worker said.

"What? Oh...thanks Sir" Fred said sadly.

"His brother really misses him that's for sure. He owns this place now." The man said.

"He has a brother? " I asked.

"Oh yeah ya pretty little lady, he lives a few blocks down from here. In a basement. He rents it out. He doesn't talk much..he's always been a sad looking fella." He said.

"Thanks so much for information sir!" Fred said.

"Oh its my pleasure sonny!"

We got back in the van in started searching for the place the old man had told us Brandon's brother lived at.

"You think Brandon's brother will know anything?" I asked.

"I don't know. The old man said that Brandon never had any children. I guess my grandfather never told them about my father dissapearing from Crystal Cove." He said.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather, Freddie." I said.

"It isn't your fault Daph. I never knew him anyway." He said with a bit of a sad tone to his voice.

"Hey, don't say that. You'll find out all about him sooner or later. I know we'll find your parents. Look how far we've came, Freddie! We're already looking for your great-uncle. We can do this, together." I said.

"You're right Daphne, I love you! Forever & Always!" He said.

"Even when we're old & grey!" I said back to him while looking down at the locket he gave me.

"Hey Daph, look! Theres the address the old man gave us! Let's check it out!" He said.

"Okay!" I said while taking the baby out of his car seat.

We walked down to the basement part of the house. Fred rang the doorbell then we stepped back. The door started to open. It was an elder grey haired women with light red highlights in her hair.

"Hello?" The women said.

"Hi, umm, I'm Fred Jones & this is my wife Daphne Blake & my son, Brad. " Fred Said.

"Brad? Oh that's a lovely name, dear. My I have a look at him?" She asked. I didn't like total strangers touching him but I took the blanket that was over his head & showed her my sons face.

"Oh goodness! He is adorable sweeties!" She said.

"Why thank you..Miss?" I asked.

"Oh I'm Amy, Amy Chiles." She said. Fred & I looked at eachother.

"Chiles?" We said.

"Yes, why of course. What's the suprise?" She asked

"Are you married to Brandon Chiles's brother?" Fred asked.

"Uh-hu! Why do you ask?"

"I was Brandon's grandson, umm Brad & Judy's son." Fred said.

"Fredrick! Oh my goodness! Is it you! Is it really you?" The old women said with joy.

"Yes it is, who do you know me from?" Fred asked.

"You are not Brandons grandson, your my grandson!" The lady said with tears filled in her eyes.

"I'm what!...Y..you mean...Brandon wasn't my grandfather?"

"Oh no darling! You are Bradly's grandson, my husband! Brandon died but, he never had any kids. Brad was our son! He left here many many many, years ago! Brad sent me one last letter telling me he was married now & had, had a son, Fredrick Herman. They said they were coming back. I only met you once & I only saw Brad & Judy once since before they disapeard from here in high-school." She said

"Grandma! It's so nice to finally meet someone in the family..my real family!" Fred said

"Where are Brad & Judy honey?" She asked my husband, Freddie.

"I don't know, I was kidnapped before I ever even remembered my parents. The same man who made everyone disapear, raised me all my life until I almost was out of high school, my wife Daphne, & I have tried finding them. That's how we met you." Fred said.

"He never told me about them until we caught him in our trap one night. He had to finally confess to kidnapping me! He's now in jail, hopefully for life." Fred said.

"Awww Fredrick, comer here! I love you honey! You'll find them, don't worry. Grandma will help you & so will your grandpa. Oh & I guess I'm a great-grandma now too! Brad! He's so cute, just like you were Fredrick. & goodness me, Daphne you are beautiful! Just like Judy. But, Fred my boy, you couldn't look more like the two of your parents if you tried! You're all wonderful! Come on in & let's eat dinner together! Wait until I tell your grandfather who will be joining us for dinner!" She said happily.

**TBC**

**How'd you guys like it? I hope it makes a little sense, I'm not very good at the writing stuff. lol My spelling proves it. I've been so totally busy I haven't had time to update! Thanks soo much for all the lovely reviews I love hearing from you guys! Please tell me whatcha think of this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I made one big mistake on the last chapter. When Fred asks Amy Chiles if shes Brandon's wife & she says yes, I meant she was married to Brandon's brother, Bradley. Make sense? I hope so. lol ;) This is the finale chapter of this story :'( But notice I said THIS story. lol :p There will be more. Anyways read away! & don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Chapter 12:It Seemed Hopless**

**Fred's POV: **

I couldn't believe it! I was really sitting at my real grandparents table, in their house! My grandfather came in & met my family. We told him all about everything that had happened.

"I can't believe I'm a great-grandfather!" He said.

"Ha, I know what you mean honey, I'm a great-grandmother myself." My grandma said, They were both so happy to see us. I loved them so much & I'd only known them for a few short hours. We had so much to catch up on. Our whole lives, pretty much!

"So what was dad & mom like?" I asked.

"Brad? Oh he was an amazing boy, we loved him to death. He had our red hair, well it use to be red." My grandma laughed.

"& Judy, ahh she was a pretty one. She cared so much about Brad. We knew they'd get married since the day the two had laid eyes on one another." Grandpa Bradley said.

"Do I look more like my mother or father?" I asked.

"You don't have our red hair so I'd say you look a lot like your mom, Fredrick. She was beautiful, & you have her smile, for sure!" Grandma said.

"If you don't mind me asking, did you ever know Judy's parents?" Daphne asked.

"As a matter of fact, we did, sweetie. Her mother & father were always looking out for their daughter, when she disapeared they left Crystal Cove. When Brad & Judy moved back to Crystal Cove they came to vist us. Judy was upset because she never did find her parents. No one knows where they went to. Brad promised Judy they'd find her parents & let them meet Fredrick." Grandma Chiles said.

"Oh." Daphne said.

"Was my mom an only child, grandma?" I asked.

"I'm not sure honey." She said,

"Do you guys think they went looking for her parents?" I asked

"We don't know, if we did we would have went after them by now." Grandpa said.

"Right. Daph & I found out they lived in the house we bought here in Crystal Cove. We also found a Journal under the house. It was Judy's journal. We haven't read it all but we know before they came here they lived in Texas when I was born." I said.

"Really? They never told us about that, we should have asked more questions then we did. I guess we were just so happy to have our son back in our arms." My grandpa said.

"I can't imagine what you & my dad must have went through. If I lost Brad, I don't think I could go on with my life." I said.

"We had to." He said.

"I know." I said.

"Well Daphne, why don't you & I go shopping, so that I can catch up on all the grandma shopping I've missed out on." My grandma said.

"Of course! That sounds like a lot of fun Mrs. Chiles! Do you mind if I take Brad along with us?" Daphne asked,

"Oh no, it'll be fun!" Amy Chilles, my grandma said.

The three of them left to go shopping, My grandfather & I picked up the journal and read almost the whole thing. We finally got to part when they moved into their house in Crystal Cove.

"Look Grandpa! Here's the part we've been looking for!" I shouted.

"_ Dear Journal, Hi! It's me, Judy Reeves Chiles. I am very very excited to write this! Today was amazing! We got all moved into our new house then, Brad & I found his parents again, Bradley & Amy Chiles! They got to see their son for the first time since that "Freak" sent us away. They also got to meet their new grandson, Fredrick Herman. They thought he was the cutest thing ever! & they are right! We couldn't stay long though. we didn't want anyone to find out we were back in Crystal Cove just yet. I went to my parents house, but, no one was there. It's almost liked they've disapeared. I was very upset about it, but, Brad said once we were all settled in, we'd look for them. I hope they're okay. I want them to meet my wonderful husband & son! I'd better go. I hear Freddie crying. Brad's waking up too, Bye. -Judy Reeves Chiles." _

"We never did tell anyone they had came back. We thought you had disapeared with your parents again when we heard "The Freak" had come back." My grandpa said

"No, I wish that were the case though." I said sadly.

"Now don't say that Fredrick. You would have never met, Daphne, & then you would'nt be a husband or a father to a wonderful son, Brad. This all happened for a reason, son. You'll see." He said.

"Yeah, your right, Grandpa! I love you!" I said before giving him a hug.

"I love you too, fredrick!" He said while smiling.

"When we find your mother & father, we'll have to go on a special fishing trip!" He said.

"I'd love that!" I said. I picked up the journal & began to read again.

"_Dear Journal, I didn't feel like writing today at all. I'm in total tears. Freddie has been taken away from us! "The Freak" took him! He told Brad & I if we didn't leave that he'd hurt Fred, or worse! we're leave right now. We put most of our things in our car but everything else is going in the "secret" basement under our old home. We'll never be as happy as we were with Freddie in our arms. We're goin out of Crystal Cove & moving to Coolsville Ohio, we don't want to go all the way back to Texas. We can't go that far away from Freddie. Brad has a plan. If he becomes a police officer in Coolsville than maybe we can get someone secretly find Freddie for us. With out the Freak killing him. We're so scared. Coolsville is only about a two hour drive from Crystal Cove. I hope that one day we'll all be back together as one big happy family! - Judy Reeves Chiles." _

My grandfather & looked up at eachother in shock, if they were in Coolsville we'd really be able to find them easily!

"First thing tomorrow morning Grandpa, we'll drive to Coolsville & search for my parents! They've got to be there! Can you believe it grandpa! We're really this close to finding them!" I said happily.

"I know you can do it boy! You & your wife make a good team, you've gotten this far! " He said. Then the front door opened Daphne & my grandma were back with Brad.

"Daphne! Guess what! They moved to Coolsville it's two hours away from here! " I said while swept her off her feet & spun her around. We kissed.

"Oh Freddie thats wonderful! We'll have to go there tomorrow." She said with a big beautiful smile on her face.

"Yes we are, you me & Brad!" I said.

"We're so proud of you two! We wish you the best of luck tomorrow! & be sure you come back to see us once you find them!" My grandma, Amy Chiles, said.

"Thanks grandma! We're going to hit the bed now. We love you & we'll see you as soon as we come back!" I said.

"Good night! & Good luck!" The old couple said, turning to their bedroom.

We got up really early the next morning & packed up some things then jumped in the Mystery Machince & drove to Coolsville. When we finally got there we found the poilce officer building then asked them if they had any Chiles's working there. They told us no. We were really upset that he wasn't working there. We bought a phone book & started looking up Chiles. It all seemed hopless until we saw a Brad Chiles in the phone book. We drove straight to the address. It was a little house on a neat street, there were some beautiful flowers growing in the front & two rocking chairs on the deck. A bird bath out in the yard. It was so nicely fixed up. I got out & rang the doorbell, I was sweating through my shirt. If this wasn't them I didn't know where I'd go next. I waited there for a minute, no one answerd. All the hope I had once had was slowly fading away, the smile was turning into a small frown. I turned away & started walking down the stairs of the deck. When I got to the van & reached for the door handle, someone opened the front door of the house. It was a beautiful blonde women in her mid 50's. Behinde her was a man with red hair he looked like he was in his late 50's. I stood there in shock. The couple looked at me. It was total silence for a few moments until Daphne walked over to me with Brad in her arms. The couple gasped.

"He looks just like..." The man said.

"Freddie." She said soflty.

"We're sorry, it's just, that baby looks a lot like our son did. Anyways could we help you?" The man asked. He was my father & the blonde was my mom! IT had to be them!

"That's because, this is your son, your...grandson." I said. The two of the gasped a second time then the women started to cry.

"It can't be! Freddie! Is that you!" She asked.

"Mom! Dad!" I said. They ran off the deck I we hugged for the very first time in our lives! We were all crying. It was a feeling like no other! I had found my forever lost parents! We were really together!

"Fred, it's you, it's really you! Oh my goodness, my baby, he's home!" Judy said while hugging my & sobbing happy tears.

"Mom! Dad! I love you guys so much!" I cried.

"We love you too Freddie!" They said. They both let go of me then my mom put her hands on my cheeks & just stared into my eyes.

"I have missed you so much Fred, & we are so so sorry for ever leaving you there alone, we were so scared." She said softly.

"It's okay mom, you don't need to say anything, I understand." I said while turning my head to look over at Daphne who was holding Brad & standing near the van.

"Who are they?"Mom asked.

"That's my wife, Daphne & she's holding our son, Brad." I said.

"Brad? You named him after, me?" My dad asked.

"Yes, dad, we did. We wanted him to be as great as you are." I said.

"Fred, thank you! He looks exactly like you did!" He said.

"And your married? You're beautiful, Daphne!" My mom said while walking over to Daphne & the baby.

"Oh why thank you Mrs. Chiles. It's so nice to finally meet you guys!" Daphne blushed.

"It's wonderful to meet you too darling! How on earth did you find us?"She asked.

"It's a long story, we'll tell you on the way home." I said.

"Home?" My parents asked.

"Yes home, Daphne & I re-bought the house the two of you lived in when I was taken away from you. We want you to come back to Crystal Cove with us. Dad, your parents miss you so much! I just found them the other day!" I said.

"It isn't safe for us to go there son, I'm sorry."

"No it is now! "The Freak" is in jail, hopefully for life! The mystery is solved! No more freak ever again!" I said.

"You solved the mystery?" Dad asked.

"Yes." I said.

My parents and I talked for hours & hours we finally got in the van & drove to Crystal Cove. I now have a family, a real mom & dad, grandparents, wife & son. I've never felt so love & comfortable before in my life. I could rest in my bed & sleep well knowing that everyone I loved & wanted to protect was safe. Mom & Dad bought they're own house. We told them every single story & mystery ever. It was so perfect.

_One Year Later._

It's been one amazing year since we'd found my parents. Today we were having a cook out at our house. My grandparents, parents Shaggy, Velma, Scooby, & the newest addtion to the Rogers family, Norville Rogers. Yes, Velma & Shaggy now have their own little son. Brad was now a year old, he was playing ball with Scooby doo in the back yard. My dad was grilling hot dogs & hamburgers. Velma & Shaggy were playing with Norville on the swing. My mom was making a cake with my grandmother & grandpa was helping dad cook. Daphne came up to me.

"We did it Freddie." She said while smiling.

"Yeah we did." I said.

"We're one big happy family just like you aways wanted." She said looking up into my eyes with her big blue eyes.

"It's more than I could have ever wanted, Daphne. I would have never been this happy if it weren't for you. You were right, running away from Crystal Cove to find my parents all alone wasn't the right thing to do. It's because of you is why I stayed here. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have had Brad, my grand parents or my parents. We make a good team, but, your the best, for sure!" I said, She grabbed my ascot & pulled me down to her face.

"I love you Freddie Jones." She said then kissed me, it felt so right so wonderful, so perfect, nothing could have been better!

"I love you too Daphne Ann Blake Jones!" I said.

"Freddie?" She asked.

"Yeah Daph?"

"Would you mind making that office into a bedroom?" She asked.

"Sure...wait...WHAT?" I asked in shock.

"I mean we do want are second baby to have a room of they're own, don't we?" She giggled.

"Oh Daphne! This is wonderful & of course I will!" I said before our lips locked in another kiss. Life was simply amazing.

_**THE END **_

**YAY! Happy Ending! I wanted to like cry while writing this! Anyways HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter! It's the end of this story but don't worry I'm working on the sqeaul already! lol :) YES THERE WILL BE ANOTHER THAT CONTINUES THIS STORY & about the second little Jones baby coming:) R&R PRETTY PLEASE! -DPK**


End file.
